Jean Gets Blown Up
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: This is for all of you out there who told me that I should blow up Jean more often. You really need a morbid sense of humor to enjoy this. If ya like Jean, DO NOT read. I assure you, the title is true and speaks for itself. ENJOY! (I know I will)
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: Don't own her, jus like blown her up! ;)  
  
WARNING: Jean is going to go big boom in this! If ya like her, my suggestion is to NOT read this! So, don't flame me about how mean I am, because I DID warn you, and you DIDN'T have to read this.  
  
This is for all of you out there who told me that I should blow up Jean more often. So, I with no regaurd or clear concious about what other people think, (unless you are in fact one of the extreme masses in this world who thinks Jean should get blown up a lot, THEN I care!) So, here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JEAN GETS BLOWN UP  
  
Saturday morning  
10:00   
  
The sun was rising high in the morning sky, and outside the birds where singing. It was another perfect day. Since it was a saturday, all the occupants that resided at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters were still in bed enjoying thier day off. The hallways where quiet, and no body stirred, except for one student.  
  
Creeping down the hallway, a lone figure made it's way into a room and emerged a few seconds later with a broad grin on thier face. Just seconds was all it took for an intracit plan to be put into effect. 'This is gonna be good!' they thought as they entered thier own room and waited.  
  
11:00   
  
Stretchimg gracefully as she got out of bed, Jean Grey thought about all the great things she was going to do that day. First on her list, brush her hair 100 strokes till it was shiney. Second, she was going to get a head start on her homework, (It was saturday after all) Finally, she was going to flirt with Scott in front of Rogue then go call Duncan. All in all, it was going to be another perfect day.  
  
Walking over to her desk, she stared into the mirror. Picking up her brush, she began to brush her hair. Humming a Brittney Spears song to hearself, she stopped when she heard a ticking noise coming from in her room somewhere.   
  
'Now what in the world could that be?' She mused to herself as she began to search every corner of her room. Finally after the third time she went past her bed, she looked under it. There in the corner backed up against the wall was a clock. 'Oh, silly me! My alarm clock must have fallen off my dresser'  
  
BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By now Jean found herself being blown into little tiny microscopic bits. This would take hours to cleanup!  
  
Hearing the blast, Rogue gave a satisfiyed sigh. 'Mission accomplished!' she sang to herself.  
  
By now everyone was up, and flocking around the hole that was now Jeans room. Scott not able to live with himself now that his precious Jean was gone took one of Spike's spikes, and well, impaled himself. Everybody went about their own business after about 2 minutes of mourning, mostly because they just didn't care. Rogue learned how to control her powers and married Remy.   
  
THE END  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*singing* I blew up Jean! PTTTTT!!!!!! :P Yeah, that was fun, I should blow her up more often. Now my dear readers and friends, (if I still have any) REVIEW!!!!  
  
*starts bouncing around site practicing dodging the flames she knows is coming* Ha, ha! You can't get me!!!!! *gets hit by the super duper fic flame thrower 2002* OUCH! I'M OK FOLKS!!! 


	2. WOW! Senseless violence does work! LOL!

Alright guys!!!! Woo-hoo!!!! So many Jean haters out there. Well here's your chance if you want to blow her up or whatever. At my website, I am holding a fan fic challenge. The challenge is to come up with new and wacky ways to off or get rid of Jean Grey. Unfortunatly, this is something that is being held just for fun. This means that being the fact I have no artistic talents, and I have absolutly nothing to offer, it's just going to be just__ for__ fun. LOL!  
  
Just e-mail me with any qeustions, or submissions. Check out my site for more info if you're interested.  
  
Laterz, ;)  
Gothic Rogue 


End file.
